As a transparent electroconductive member, so-called electroconductive glass including glass having formed thereon an indium oxide thin film is conventionally known. However, since glass is used as a substrate, the electroconductive glass has poor flexibility and processability, and cannot be applied in some cases according to uses. Therefore, in recent years, transparent electroconductive films using plastic film substrates including a polyethylene terephthalate substrate or the like are widely used for advantages, e.g., impact resistance and light weight, in addition to flexibility and processability.
When a transparent electroconductive coating is formed on the surface of the plastic film substrate, or a transparent electroconductive film is processed, roll-to-roll manufacturing is known to be used. When the roll-to-roll manufacturing is used, the surface of a laminated body including the substrate and the transparent electroconductive coating, or the like needs to be roughened to some extent in order to prevent sticking (blocking) between the films when being wound. For example, sliding properties and antiblocking properties have been improved by a technique for adding particles to a substrate itself, applying a resin containing optional particles onto the surface of the substrate, or forming fine irregularities in the surface of the substrate, or the like (see Patent Document 1).
However, when the fine irregularities are formed in the plastic film substrate, light scattering due to the irregularities causes an increase in the haze of the transparent electroconductive film, which impairs transparency. Such a transparent electroconductive film is used for a transparent electrode in a new display method such as a liquid crystal display or an electroluminescence display, and a touch panel or the like, which disadvantageously causes deterioration in the display quality of the display or the like.
On the other hand, Patent Document 2 discloses a transparent electroconductive film as a technique for decreasing haze to improve transparency. The transparent electroconductive film includes a film substrate, a cured resin layer, and an indium-based composite oxide layer. The cured resin layer includes spherical particles having a predetermined range size and a binder resin layer having a predetermined range thickness. However, in the technique of Patent Document 2, antiblocking properties and sliding properties or the like are not considered.
Patent Document 3 discloses a transparent electroconductive film having antiblocking properties and good transparency. The transparent electroconductive film includes a transparent polymer substrate, a transparent electroconductive layer, and a cured resin layer. An outermost layer on a side on which the cured resin layer is formed includes a surface having a flat part and a raised part provided thereon. The raised part has a predetermined range height. However, in the technique of Patent Document 3, Ra in the wide field of view of the surface on which the transparent electroconductive coating is formed is increased, which allows of a further improvement in haze.